


furnace

by SoftGothDummy



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Stress Relief, because I said so, billy loomis is a softie, family issues (mentioned), references to trauma, school stress, soft billy loomis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftGothDummy/pseuds/SoftGothDummy
Summary: soft cuddling with billy because i'm super stressed and sad right now and he makes me feel better. also posted on my tumblr @softgothdummyplease be kind, i'm very tired and haven't written anything in a long time.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/You, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	furnace

You stared at your computer screen, red rimmed eyes and notes scattered around the desk. Assignments piled up like the world’s most unpleasant stack of pancakes, and you threw yourself into them as best you could for the sake of your education, but you could never not sacrifice yourself in the process. Sacrificing sleep, calm state of mind, time with your boyfriend, and time to breathe. Yet time ticked on and no matter what you did, you barely seemed to take a chip out of the stone. Tears pricked against your skin as you slid back from your desk and your face retreated to your hands.

It felt as if everything had come to a head at once; Your family was treating you terribly lately, calling you awful, vile things, and it broke you down beyond belief to hear their cruel words. Each word crawled into the pit of your stomach and dredged up old wounds from trauma long buried, the inflamed and irritated scar tissue bubbling up your throat and making you lash out, but defending yourself did nothing to soothe you. The piles of work on top of that had been your breaking point.

Your sob of frustration let him know it was time to intervene. Through the course of your relationship, you’d come to learn that Billy was never far away. He always seemed to appear at your window when you were feeling your worst. He always knew somehow when you needed him. Though to many others he came off as snide and cold, he was always warm and kind with you. 

His tender, soft side, the side of him you’d argue was his most _real_ side, was a furnace that never stopped burning once you gained his trust, and showed him just how much you cared for him, and you were glad to be the one he chose to allow bathe in his warmth.

He tapped your window twice before letting himself in when you didn’t move from your seat. He groaned quietly as his deft fingers pulled him through the windowpane. There was a split second between hearing your window shut and feeling cold, wet hands against yours. You lifted your head up towards him, sopping wet from the storm outside, hair stuck to his face as his big, concern painted eyes studied yours. Wordlessly you stood and led him to the bathroom, grabbing him some of the clothes he’d left at your house and giving him a towel. 

“You’ll get cold.” you mumbled as you left him to shower.

One of the things Billy loved most about you was that you were always thinking of him even when you could barely think about looking after yourself. He desperately wished you’d put as much effort into looking after yourself, though he never minded taking care of you when you couldn’t. Your selfless nature never failed to make him feel warm, and he wondered how anyone could ever think to hurt you. You were an angel in his eyes, providing him with the comfort he so desperately needed. Comfort like the one you provided him had never before found him in any other aspect of his life, and he would give anything to make you feel as warm as you made him feel.

The thoughts Billy had momentarily quelled found you almost as soon as you’d shut the door, falling back to being lost in your stress while he showered, tears still wet and fresh against burning cheeks. Time passed over and left you behind as you felt your body shatter with every sob. Billy’s now warm, dry and sweater-clad arms wrapped around you and pulled you close, rain pattering against your windowpane and speaking what his fingers said without words, that he’d never let you go. You let him guide you downstairs to the couch, feeling limp as he sat down and pulled you onto his lap. His slightly calloused fingers fiddled with your hair whilst another held your lower back to keep you steady, you pressed your head into his chest, tears dripping onto frayed wool, tracing their patterns, before trickling away to absorb into whatever they landed on. You held onto him like your life depended on it. Maybe in that moment, as his hot breath trailed over your scalp as he pressed kisses into your hair while you cried silently into his favourite sweater, it did. His nose nuzzled against your temple. 

The dim light of your favourite scented candles casted a soft glow over both of you, a stark contrast to the thunderstorm wracking outside and the bloodbath flickering on the television screen. You didn’t know when Billy had slipped the tape in, but it didn’t matter.

“It’s gonna be alright, baby girl. I’ve got you. No one’s going to hurt you ever again, as long as you’re with me.” every rasp of his voice helped to ground you, sending vines of comfort into your ears and tangling through your exhausted mind, assuring you that you’re still there. Still with him. That he’s protecting you, just like he always has. 

The curve of the sofa’s arm was soft and plush, providing the perfect angle for Billy to move and lay against and cradle you to his chest, a gentle hand keeping your head against his sweater-clad flesh as you drowned in the gentle drum of his heartbeat, your own breathing keeping pace with its steady rhythm. His kisses on your forehead were featherlight and warm, and his other arm was glued to your waist, a touch so soft but firm enough for you to know you were protected - that Billy would protect you. 

“Everything's gonna be okay. You’re here, in my arms and nothing’s gonna take you from me. You’re safe, baby. You can relax now, I promise.” Choked and hitched breaths began to steady as he pressed kiss after kiss into your skin, lean arms locking you in an iron embrace and you’d never felt safer in your life. Your whimpered ‘thank you’ was quiet, muffled against the soft material of his sweater.

He made everything feel right. You never understood how, just one of Billy’s many mysteries.

“Anything for you.” he whispered as he nuzzled your cheek, and you knew he meant it.

  
  



End file.
